Torture Chamber
by Kuroi-Youma
Summary: When my friends and the Yu gi oh gang gets pulled into Yu Yu Hakusho land CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Torture Chamber  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu gi oh, but I own me and well.. I don't own my friends, they own themselves. And they have their own nicknames so don't worry about it  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Mew Chan: What are you people going to do this weekend?  
  
xxUn wantedxx:  
  
Aoi ( A o e): I'm going to try and turn everyone to chibis!! * evil eyes*  
  
Wild: Gee I wonder what will happen when you'd do that *thinks *  
  
Mireille: I'll try to help with you with that!! I just had coffee and I'm high!! ^_^  
  
Wild: -.-'  
  
Aoi: Thankies. Now I need to get sum sugar!! Hehehe  
  
They talked for a couple of minutes and left the school when all of a sudden... They get pulled into a vortex and went to the other world!!!!!!! How can that have happened? Hmmm wanna guess? Well I'll tell you....  
  
You see, Yami and Yugi were really bored and headed to Merrick's house for a check up just incace he might try to take over the world again. Anyways, Isis saw them coming and so opened the door freaking them out.  
  
Yami: Hello, where's Merrick?  
  
Isis: He's upstairs with Bakura *smiling *  
  
Yami and Yugi were so shocked. How can she leave Bakura and Merrick in the same room together  
  
A/N: DON'T THINK HENTAIwell that's one chapter. Now I need to find the person who hit me with a book this morning. Don't flame me or I will summon the Duck Monster on you!!! Mew Chan: How did we get pulled anyways? That's for me to know and for you to find out ^_^ Read and Review!! REMEMBER 


	2. Chapter2

Hey guys..umm thank you for the reviews sorry I spelt Merick wrong -.-' anyways  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime show I wish I did; so then I could virtualize them into a game! Wouldn't that be cool?? ^_^  
  
Yugi: HOW COULD YOU LEAVE THOSE TWO IN ONE ROOM?!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY COULD PLAN ANYTHING INVOLVING TAKING OVER THE WORLD!!!!!!!  
  
Isis: uuuuuuuh sorry Yugi I never thought of that ^_^"  
  
Yami and Yugi: *sweat drop *  
  
Isis: lemme go call them, brb.  
  
In the other room:  
  
Merick: Do you think this is a good idea?  
  
Bakura: Of course it is *smiles evilly * all we have to do is find a spell and cast it on Yami! (Bakura's inner self: MUAHAHAHAHHA *cough * I CAN FINALLY GET BACK ON YAMI hehhe)  
  
(Merick's inner self: -.-' I am so going to get in trouble.Isis is going to kill me for this)  
  
Bakura: did you find the spell yet?  
  
Merick: y.e.s..  
  
Bakura: good *smirk * now cast it  
  
Merick: blah blah blah (A/N: I haven't been able to think of a spell so I'm just going to leave it at that)  
  
The sky turned dark, A vortex came to view. What can it do? Isis noticed that it was dark out and thought it was night time, but it's still 12:00pm.  
  
The other room:  
  
Bakura: MERICK WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!!!!!!  
  
Merick: I don't know??? I just cast a spell then... this came...  
  
Merick read the spell again and figured out it wasn't the spell they wanted (A/N: hehehe ^_^')  
  
Bakura: it wasn't the spell I wanted... was it??  
  
Merick: n..o.  
  
Bakura: YOU BAKA!!!!!!!! NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!! ... by the way what did you do?  
  
*Merick falls down anime style *  
  
Merick: I think I just cast a spell to like.* starts reading * uuuum I summoned a vortex to travel to another world??? COOOL!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I GET TO GO TO ANOTHER WORLD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: People these days.. YOU BAKA THE ONLY OTHER WORLD HERE IS THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!  
  
Merick: maybe. but you might never know? There could another life out there * staring at the sky dreamily *  
  
Bakura: -.-' pathetic  
  
End of chapter. hehehe anyways if your wondering why I haven't mentioned the yu yu hausho gang, that's because they'll be later Read and Review 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I don't anything but moi!  
  
A/N: Sorry if the chapters are short I just can't think anymore!! AAAAAARGH!!!!! MY MIND HAS BEEN ERASED!!!!! *running around in circles * Thank you all for reviewing, sorry for not updating so long I had a lot homework. Hope you understand  
Chapter 3:  
  
It was a sunny day and Yusuke and Kuwabara had to go to Koenma's office because they had another mission.  
  
Kuwabara: Wait up Yusuke  
  
Yusuke: Man Kuwabara can't you hurry up why do you hav eto be so slow!!??  
  
Kuwabara: *mumbles mumbles*  
  
In Koenma's office:  
  
Koenma: ok you guys you have another mission.. Your mission is...  
  
*six people dropped out of nowhere *  
  
Koenma: Hey!!!!!! You're here! Now we can start  
  
Everybody: ?_?  
  
Descriptions: Wild- Red eyes, very long black hair with dark and very dark red highlights hair that's up to her knees. She is wearing baggy blue jeans with a picture of a dragon on the left leg, white shoes with aqua strips, a gray sweater with a hood on and a moon pendant and a tattoo of a mini dragon on her right ankle.  
  
S.K.- baggy black pants and at the bottom there's an orange flame coming up at each pant leg, and a black full-sleeved shirt with a gold sun necklace, and a black cape with a hood. the cape has the orange flame coming from the bottom and so do the ends of the sleeves of the shirt. and her hair is spiked but not upwards, they are really dark blue and her eyes are orange  
  
XxUNwantedxx - black hair with red streaks that looks like flames, black clothes with a red belt and a skull necklace. Brown eyes. Black baggy pants with flames at the bottom black long sleeve top.  
Koenma: ok you guys ...  
  
S.K. - NOOOOOO AN ELF!!!!!!! *starts running around in circles *  
  
XxUnwantedxx: OMG!!! A TALKING BABY..freaky!  
  
Aoi: YAY!!!!! I'm not the shortest anymore!! Hoot! Hoot!!  
  
Koenma: actually, I can get taller * feeling proud *  
  
Aoi: *pouts *  
  
Kurama: don't you find them a tad strange?  
  
Aoi, S.K. xxunwantedxx, Wild, Mew-chan, Mireille: THANKIES!!!!! ^_^  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho gang: -.-' Your right they are strange *sigh *  
  
Koenma: Ok you guys *looking at the yu yu hakusho gang* You will be staying at a mansion with these people.think of it as a vacation?!  
  
Yusuke: uh Koenma, you want us to stay with these crazy people??!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: YEA!!! DON'T WE GET A SAY ON THIS??!!!!!!!!! * Kuwabara's pants are on fire * *starts running around trying to put it out* .............  
  
Everyone: -.-''  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER:  
  
Kuwabara: WHY'D YOU DO THAT YOU SHRIMP!!!!! *looking at Hiei *  
  
Hiei: hn. I didn't do it! Baka Human!!!  
  
Kuwabara: THEN WHO DID IT THEN!!!!! *looks at everyone pissed *  
  
Wild: I did!  
  
Kuwabara: WAAAAAHT!!!!!! YOU DID THAT!!!!!!!  
  
Wild: Yes you got a problem with that!?  
  
Kuwabara: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrr*5 minutes later * grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kuwabara: PREPARE TO DIE KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wild: don't you mean the other way?!! *keeping cool *  
  
Kuwabara: *starts running to Wild with his spirit sword * grrrrrrrrrrr *starts swinging *  
  
Wild: *jumps out of the way * KAMEH HAMEH HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *an energy blast came out of Wild's hands and landed on Kuwabara's butt leaving it on..  
  
Kuwabara: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Wild: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA *evil grins *  
  
Kuwabara: *starts backing away *  
  
Wild: That's more like it! hn..  
  
In Marick's house:  
  
Bakura, and Marick: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
*The portal sucked Bakura and Marick and and Yami and yugi all got sucked in *  
  
Mean while in school:  
  
Tristan: HEY JOEY WAIT UP!!  
  
Joey: Hurry up Trist. I want to see my little sister!  
  
*meats Tea on the way * * Joey has no control stopping and falls on Tea and well Tristan.. Fell on both of them, then Kaiba came reading a book, didn't bother looking ahead tripped on the trio* (A/N: ^_^)  
  
Kaiba: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!?? ARE YOU TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE?!!!!!!! *yelling at the top of his lungs *  
  
Tea: No, Joey just don't know how to stop! *Looking angry*  
  
Joey: Hey!!! That' wasn't my fault if you hadn't cross!!!  
  
Tristan: *groaning * I'M IN PAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a portal opened out of nowhere.. and sucked the people in just like Yami and the rest! ^_^  
  
A/N: Hey guys uh I hope this chapter is ok for you I noe it's boring but don't worry ^_^ The next couple chapters will be cool!!!!! ^_^ I also need ideas on what to do with all of them like say. TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Joey: TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Kuroi Youma: Yup! Torture  
  
Yugi: *talking in his head * You think she had too much sugar?!!  
  
Kuroi Youma: YUP!!!!! I'M HIGH ON SUGAR!!! MY FWIENDS GAVE ME CANDIES AND and more candies and chocolates and and more candy and baby cereal! And and ... PIXIE STICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: hn..stupid Ningens  
  
Kuroi Youma: WHAT'D YOU CALL ME??!!!!! .  
  
Hiei: a stupid baka ningen *not afraid of any pain *  
  
Kuroi Youma: well I'll have you know mr. Smarty pants that I'm no ordinary human!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: HN..I still think your stupid!  
  
Kuroi Youma: LOOK BUD!! GET THE POINT!!!!!! I'M NO HUMAN AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm .. I'm.. * thinking * I'm....... *5 minutes later * I had so many roles but I used to be the beady eye creatures' leader * feeling proud * BUT NOW I DON'T HAVE THAT TITLE CAUSE A NINGEN TOOK IT AWAY since "she's got many beady eye creatures than you" starts emitting Aoi * Mumbles: it's not my fault I can't keep any pets cause my mom doesn't like them. I hate my beep friends they're so beep dumb they're leaving the job to a beep humans and more beeps... *turns back to happy self again * READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long I had to keep up with my school work *sigh * it's finally over I think. but anyways back to the story..  
  
SORRY FOR UPLOADING THE THIRD CHAPTER UNFINISHED I HAD TO GET EVERYONE'S DESCRIPTIONS  
  
Wild  
  
Age-15  
  
Height- almost as tall as Hiei  
  
Hair color- Black with dark red highlights that goes up to her knees  
  
Eye color- Red eyes  
  
Clothes- Baggy blue pants with a dragon on one leg pant, a mini blue sweater that has a blue fire coming from the bottom a moon pendant necklace and white shoes  
  
Demon Power- Temperature  
  
Other accessories- a dragon tattoo at the right leg  
  
S.k.  
  
Age- 14  
  
Height- 5.3ft  
  
Hair color- very dark blue that goes up to her shouders  
  
Eye color- orange  
  
Clothes- Black pants with an orange flame coming from the bottom, black full sleeved shirt, and a gold sun necklace.  
  
Demon Power- element fire (A/N: She's different from Hiei's power)  
  
Other accessories- a flaming black cloak  
Aoi  
  
Age- 14  
  
Height- same as Yugi  
  
Hair color- Very Dark blue that's up to her shoulders but a bit longer  
  
Eye color-  
  
Clothes- A periwinkle sweater, Blue pants, and black shoes  
  
Demon power- element water  
  
Other accessories- A camera that would turn people to chibis  
XxUnwantedxX  
  
Age- 14  
  
Height- 5.3  
  
Hair color- Black hair with red streaks that looks like fire  
  
Eye color- brown eyes  
  
Clothes- long black sleeve top, black baggy pants with flames at the bottom, red belt and a skull necklace  
  
Demon power- element lightning  
  
Other accessories- none  
Mew-Chan  
  
Age- 15  
  
Height- 5.4  
  
Hair color- Black with blue streaks  
  
Clothes- white top, black jeans and blue shoes  
  
Demon power- earth  
  
Other accessories- the wallet of doom!!  
  
(A/N-I'm really scared of that every time she hits me with that, I loose a lot of brain cells it's not fair!!! How she gets to keep the wallet of doom ""o"" --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Dragone  
  
Age- 14  
  
Height- 5.3  
  
Hair color- Dark brown hair with red/ blue bangs  
  
Clothes- blue jean jacket, black t-shirt, jeans, white shoes and a sweat band to finish it off  
  
Demon power- summoning dragons?? (A/N: I have no idea what his power is)  
  
Other accessories- none  
Megaboy  
  
Age- 14  
  
Height- 5.4  
  
Hair color- Black  
  
Clothes- baggy sweater pants and white shoes  
  
Demon Power- none HE'S A HUMAN  
  
Other accessories- none  
Okie. descriptions done on with the story ^_^  
  
Some where out of nowhere:  
  
Yusuke: Boootaaan what are we doing here?!!  
  
Botan: this is where your going to have your vacation^_^  
  
Yusuke: your not coming?!!  
  
Botan: nope and so is Kurama, Koenma wants me and Kurama to get something in makai^_^  
  
Yusuke: i..c...  
  
An hour later  
  
Botan: were here!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: .. this is where were suppose to live?!!!  
  
Botan: ^_^' yes. have fun * flys off with Kurama *  
  
Inside the mansion  
  
Yusuke: This isn't bad..I could get use to this..  
  
Kuwabara: this is cool!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suddenly a portal opens and comes out none other than THE YU GI OH GANG!!!!!!! While Yusuke and kuwabara were admiring the place the yu gi oh gang fell on top of both of them (A/N: OUCH!!1 THAT'S GOT TO HURT) lemme tell you who fell on who. HEHEHHEHE *evil smiles *  
  
Bakura fell on top of Yusuke, Marick fell on top of Kuwabara inches away from kissing, Yugi fell on his butt on the ground, Joey fell on the ground flat on his face, Yami fell on top of Joey, Kaiba fell on top of Yami, Tea fell on Kaiba sitting down, Tristan fell on top of poor Yugi and Mai landed on her feet ^_^  
  
Everyone: TT_TT"  
  
People who fell on top of each other: X_X  
  
Then comes the not so balance group and falls off AGAIN.  
  
Aoi: this is pathetic.WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP FALLING ON TOP OF EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei, Wild: snicker  
  
Looks at both of them: ."" GRRRRRRRR  
  
Hiei, Wild: .. Uuhhh hehe gotta go!!!!!! * runs around in circles *  
  
Everyone except Hiei and Wild: YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!!!! * trying to get up, but can't because it turned out that Hiei had put glue on them with out them noticing *  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAARRGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! WAIT TIL WE GET UP!!!!! WE'LL GET YOU!!!!!!! O.O  
  
While the group of people that had not been flattened, Aoi had a very creative plan while everyone were helping others..she took out her camera and..  
  
Aoi: SAY CHEESE!!!!!!^_~  
  
Everyone: CHEESE???!  
  
Joey and Kuwabara: CHEESE!!!!!!!! WHERE WHERE  
  
Mai- Chan, Merrielle, XxUnwantedxX, and S.K. turned into none other than!!!..*drum rolls *  
  
Wild: OH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! THEY'VE BEEN TURNED INTO.  
  
Aoi: CHIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Chibi S.K.: whwat wappened two mwe?? Nwoooooooo me turn in two chibi  
  
Merrielle: KWEL!!!!! ME CHIBI!!!!! ^_^  
  
The others: .'  
  
Wild good thing I didn't get turned into one!!!  
  
Aoi: WWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ME NWOT SMWALL AGWAIN!!! WOOOOO HOOOOOOO MWE FWEEL TWALL!!! ^_^  
  
Wild: ??? what did you just say...Did you understand her Hiei?  
  
Chibi Hiei: Wes, why??  
  
Wild: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH noooooooooooo Chibi Hiei!!!!!! Aaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhhh *yelling at Aoi * TURN HIM BACK TURN HIM BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Aoi: nwope mwe can't turn chibi Hiei bwack. bwut thwere is another way to turn chibi two pweople HEHEEE  
  
Wild: and that would be???  
  
Aoi: Mwe nwot twelling wou  
  
Wild: TELL ME OR DIE!!! *not understanding what Aoi said *  
  
Aoi: wou can't kwill mwe.. mwe powerfwull thwan wou ^_^ *doing a peace sign *  
  
Wild: whatever just turn them back please I'm not that obsessed of chibi like you are  
  
Aoi: ...  
  
Wild: FOR EVERYONE'S SAKE JUST TURN THEM BACK YOU CHIBI OBSESSED DEMON or you get spanking !!!!!!!  
  
Aoi; -.- *shiver * mwe not like spanking. okie hwere pwictures.. *gives pictures to Wild *  
  
Wild: thank you *rrriiiiiiiiiiippp * (A/N: DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!!!!!!)  
  
The group that got stuck: AHEEEEEEEM WE NEED HELP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The rest: uuuuh right TEHEEE  
  
After for three hours of pulling and pushing and shoving it finally got to normal. or is it????  
  
See you soon read and review and thanks fro the reviews you guys it made me really happy and I don't have to sacrifice a gold fish to summon the duck Monster and I think my friend will kill me if offer more goldfishes to my duck monster. shhhhhh don't tell Read and review ^--^  
  
(^_~)  
  
(I)~~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for not updating so long I had to find my disk and I'm still am looking for it but any ways..on with the story ^_^ Oh and I will be in the chapter at certain times me name is Siren Hollow oki??  
  
~*Chapter 5*~  
  
Wild- Another day, Another try to kick Kuwabara's butt Hehehe *evil smiles *  
  
Hiei- Why do you talk to yourself?  
  
Wild- I wasn't talking to myself I was just uuuuuuummm planning on my next evil plan that all *sheepish grin * now wil you help me or not?!!!  
  
Hiei- whatever you say *shrugs *  
  
In door pool:  
  
Yusuke- HOO HOO!!!!! THIS IS THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mew Chan- don't get your hopes on  
  
Yusuke- hhhmmm I wish keiko was here  
  
Suddenly a typical non everyday type of person or is it??O.o appeared out of nowhere and dropped on the water  
  
Kuwabara- what the.  
  
typical non everyday type of person- AAARGH I HATE WHEN I GET WET!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- who are you??  
  
Yugi- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH REAR HUNTERS REAR HUNTERS!!!!!!! ALERT *starts to run around in circles and then slipped on the floor slid down and then plopped into the pool *  
  
Everybody- *smirks, giggles, rolls on the ground trying to breath *  
  
Siren Hollow- . my name in Siren Hollow your wish will not come true ^_^ hehehe *evil grin *  
  
Everyone- *falls down trying to get up *  
  
Yusuke- what kind of genie are you??  
  
Siren Hollow- that's because I'm not a genie you poo poo head!  
  
Everyone- *falls down again *  
  
Siren Hollow- I'm here just to make you guys uuuuuuumm have fun^_^ yeah that's it FUN!!  
  
Everyone- *gets the chill *  
  
Siren Hollow- *at the current states of mind * hehehe just you watch hehehee I've got author power muahahahaahahaha *coughs * hahahhahahaa *coughs more * I need medicine  
  
Siren Hollow then disappears  
  
Yusuke- That was sooooo strange.. *5 minutes later * LETS GO SWIMMING!!!!!!!!!^_^  
  
Hiei- me skipping I'll just sit here  
  
Wild- yeah.. me too  
  
Kuwabara- what you can't swim??  
  
Wild- Hn  
  
Hiei- Hn  
  
Kuwabara- you know you guys are a lot a like that's just plain scary  
  
Wild- whatever  
  
Wild- *at the current state of mind * uh huh you wish you were never born.. just or making fun of me.heh! Your going to die soon!!!!!! MUAAHAHA  
  
Hiei- * tele thingy * (A/N- I forgot what it was calle can any one tell me??) Hey you ready??  
  
Wild- I sure am *smirk * they will get the feeling of getting burned.. Let's make the water warmer shall we??  
  
Hiei- Hn. Alright!!!!!!  
  
Hiei starts to walk towards the pool and touches the water with his hands, then gives a thumbs up to wild.  
  
Wild closed her eyes and starts to chant something and then!!!!!!!!! *drum rolls *  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yami, Bakura, Marick, Joey, Tristan- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOT HOT HOT HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE WATER TO HOT!!!  
  
Kuwabara- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH THIS BURNS!!!!!!! MY FACE!!!!!! MY FACE WAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE??!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yusuke- I WILL KILL WHOEVER DI DTHIS!!!!!!!!  
  
Keiko popped out of nowhere  
  
Keiko- I did it!!!!! You got a problem with that??  
  
Tristan- _  
  
Yusuke- HEY!!!!!! SHE'S MY GIRL!!!!!!  
  
Tristan- so.. she's sooooooo pretty  
  
Starts to fight, dust clouds come and everybody except the girls and Hiei got involved somehow.. don't ask me but then since Hiei was reall bored he decided he would join in and walked towards the dust cloud and entered and the dust cloud got bigger and bigger and it exploded leaving an empty pool and bunch of guys on the ground for no apparent reason, poor Yugi was dragged inside the fight and with swirly eyes this is where the chapter ends ^_^ hehe  
  
A/N- Thank you all for the reviews and I thank you for your permission I bow to you lol ^_^  
  
Kuwabara- *looks at a picture of Yukina * * pants starts to bur on fire*  
  
Kuwabara- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *starts to run in circles and fall on the ground with swirly eyes  
  
Siren Hollow- that should teach him for making fun of my Hiei  
  
Hiei- *starts to back away *  
  
Rabid Fangirls- ALL HAIL HIEI!!!!!! AND Kurama and YAMI AND BAKURA AND ALL THE HOT GUYS THAT LIVED!!!  
  
Aoi- Say cheese ^_~  
  
And thus all the rabid fangirls turned into  
  
Aoi- CHIBIS!!!!!!!!  
  
Siren Hollow- good Aoi *Whispers to Aoi * Call the chibi nurse  
  
Read and review ^_^ 


	6. Whn everything get crazier by the minute

Hey, uuh I'm kind of tired of writing lines for my fweinds so if you want to be in this fic just ask me and I'll put you in including the person your obsessed with and your name ^_^ Now everyone's happy!  
  
Joey- I'm hungry.  
  
Tristan- I'm tired..  
  
Yugi- I want to go home!!!!!!.  
  
Yami- I'm paralyzed!! O.O  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan- *stares at Yami * * blinks  
  
Yugi- why are you paralyzed Yami??  
  
Yami- * points to a bunch of girls laughing and giggling. *  
  
Joey- WOOO HOOOOOOOO  
  
Tristan- TOTAL HOTTTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!  
  
Girls- * starts to take off clothes * (A/N- O.o why am I writing this??)  
  
Joey, Tristan- *stares, falls, paralyzed *  
  
Yugi- AAAAAAARGGHHHHHHHH MY EYES !! MY EYES!!!!!!!!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara hears yugi scream  
  
Yusuke- What's wrong Yugi??  
  
Kuwabara- uuh. Yusuke.. I . think. you should NOT look..*faints * X_X  
  
Yusuke- *looks * ^_^ hoo hoo COOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke started walking towards the girls and tried to flirt with them...now.. seeing him when they're al naked.um.  
  
SLAPS, SLAPS, SLAPS, SLAPS, and more slaps or on the way  
  
Girl- PERVERT!!!!!!!! I FEEL SO VIOLATED!!!!!!!!!  
  
More slaps were given to Yusuke.(A/N- poor Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke- TT_TT .. Then. X_X *faints  
  
Wild- *hiding behind a box * *evil grin * AHAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS TOO FUNNY!!!!! Wasn't it Hiei??.... Hiei??.. H I E I !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *sitting paralyzed *  
  
Wild- I think he's had too much.. *think: hmmmmmmm I wonder??..  
  
Wild- Hey Hiei.um. Did you know?? Kuwabara saw Yukina naked. Hiei snaps out of his trance.  
  
Hiei- DIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUWABARA!!!!!!! * with his Katana on his side  
  
Yusuke- WOAH HIEI!!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *through gritted teeth * HE..saw..Yukina.. * trying to get away from Yusuke who was trying his best not to also get killed by the small fire demon.  
  
Hiei- *stops, turns attention to the Author * SMALL!!!!!!!!! YOU CALLIN' ME SMALL?!!!!!!!!????????!?!?!?!!?!?!??!?!!?!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- *starts cracking up, he needs air right now *  
  
Chibi Nurse- CHIBI NURSE TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- -.-"  
  
Now remember, Yugi and his gang are still unconscious and you know what happens when they turn into that state hehehe  
  
Author- Gooooo away!!!!!!! Come back later!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi Nurse- . fine.  
  
Author- phew! I thought we were a goner *5 minutes later * wait you guys are goners not me..  
  
Everyone- *falls *  
  
Wild walks out of her hiding spot laughing he ass off  
  
Wild- c.an't... breath.. Need air...  
  
Yugi in his unconscious form starts to sing the song 'Last goodbye' from atomic kitten  
  
Yugi- In my head lights on the road tonight  
  
Everybody here is sleeping tight  
  
Ain't nobody gonna find us here  
  
We'll dance all week  
  
There's a dancer in the arms of love  
  
And he's dancing on the sky above  
  
And the truth is that we'll never know  
  
Will love still flow?  
  
Joey and Trinstan stands up in unconscious state and start singing the lyrics..with yugi..  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Yugi- Aim high, shoot low (Gotta aim high, shoot low baby)  
  
Others- T_T'  
  
Wild- AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Aoi comes with a digital camera and starts filming  
  
Joey- In my head lights on the road tonight  
  
Ain't nobody here to make it right  
  
Cos we came here to find a way  
  
For love to stay  
  
If you had another night to give  
  
I would have another night to live  
  
But you're never gonna see me cry  
  
The last goodbye  
  
Tristan- Is it cloudy where you are tonight  
  
All the neon lights shining bright  
  
Are you looking for a place to stay  
  
To get away  
  
And my day's are horses down the hill  
  
Running fast with no time to kill  
  
And the truth is that we'll never know  
  
Will love still flow?  
  
Joey, tristan, Yugi- Aim high, shoot low  
  
(Gotta aim high, shoot low baby)  
  
Yami wakes up and.  
  
Siren Hollow- AAARRRGHH THIS SONG IS TOO LONG I'LL FORWARD IT ^_^  
  
Yugi wakes up  
  
Joey wakes up  
  
Tristan wakes up  
  
Aoi is done filming and starts to run around in circles  
  
Wild- she's had too much sugar  
  
Kuwabara- Hey shorty!  
  
Aoi- You talkin' to me??  
  
Kuwabara- yes I'm talking to you! Now give me your candy!  
  
Aoi- *blinks* oh okie. *gives candy to Kuwabara *  
  
Aoi- *evil grin *  
  
Kuwabara- *starts eating the pixie sticks * AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHH *starts to run around in circles * IT BURNS IT BURNS !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura- What's wrong Kuwabara??  
  
Kuwabara- MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- hn. That's what you get for calling us shorties *cracks a smile, gives Aoi a high five for her performing act * lol  
  
Ryou- What did you put in it Aoi??  
  
Everyone stares at Aoi while Kuwabara runs around in circles and trips on a table that just typically appeared.  
  
Cliff hangie!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Will Everyone find out what Aoi put in those ordinary, sweet, colourful, long, skinny, sugary..  
  
Yuuke- JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!  
  
Siren Hollow- OK!!!!!! Sheeesh one more description and IT IS..forgot but oh well!  
  
Pixie sticks!!!!!! And will Kuwabara ever put out the fire in his mouth??  
  
Hiei- Hopefully not.  
  
Stay tuned for anothet chapter!!!!! ^_^ please tell me if you want to be in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Read AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chasing cats, and Kuwabara gets smacked

Hey everyone ^_^ sorry for not updating for so loooooooooooooong . I had to catch up on my school work you know.. having report cards at the end of the year with low grades is just too horrible! My dad would kill me and I won't be allowed to go on the internet until he's satisfied with my punishment AND THAT WOULD MEAN!!!!! NNO MORE UPLOADING STORIES!!!!!!! THAT'S JUST PLAIN CRAZY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT FANFICTION.it's part of my life!  
  
Kuwabara: WILL YOU STOP YELLING!!!!!! MY EARS HURT!!!  
  
Wild: WELL IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE EARS!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:...  
  
Wild: HA! Speechless I RULE I RULE *does the I rule dance *  
  
Aoi, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Yusuke, Hiei, Marik, Bakura: -.-  
  
ANYWAYS!!!!!!! TIME FOR A STOWIE!!!!! - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -  
  
It was another day and.Insanity is still high. If you have been wondering where kaiba and Tea are well. you don't want to know.. they're probably somewhere in a room and. I'm just going to stop there ^___________^ Cause you know what I mean.  
  
Joey: Hey have you guys seen Tea??  
  
Yami:..no  
  
Yugi: no  
  
Tristan: no  
  
Suddenly. A portal opened and out came Serenity and guess who. DUKE!!! That's right!  
  
Tristan: Hey! What are you doing here?!!  
  
Then spots serenity..  
  
Tristan: Oh Hi Serenity.. Nice to see you. How've you been??  
  
Serenity: I'm fine thanks for asking  
  
Joey: Hey sis. What are you doing here??  
  
Serenity: We got pulled in some kind of portal.I think. Yusuke came in the door with Kuwabara and Kurama.. How did Kurama appear I have no clue they just seem to appear. and last but not least the short Hiei!  
  
Hiei: WILL YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!!!!! IT'S ANNOYING!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: HUH??  
  
Hiei: STUPID AUTHOR! CAN'T YOU SPEAK NORMALLY???  
  
Author: no..I get all these weirdness from my friends who are on this fic ^_^  
  
Hiei: whatever  
  
Yusuke: Heeeeeyyy who's the hot chick??  
  
Hiei: *cringe  
  
Kuwabara: WAAHHHHHHT Where's the chick?? I want my chicken!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Not a chicken you dummy *smacks Kuwabara on the head *  
  
Hiei: heehee  
  
Kurama:..O.o Is this what's been happening here??  
  
Wild: yup ^_^  
  
Kurama: who are you..  
  
Wild: My name is wild Cat, Wild for short..  
  
Kurama: GRRRRRRRRRRR  
  
Wild: uh oh..forgot that dogs don't like cats .o well *pets Kurama on the head * Bad doG!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR arf arf ( bare with me )  
  
A Shuriken come out of nowhere  
  
Aoi: LOOKIE!!!!! I MADE A SHURIKEN ^_^ OUT OF PAPER!!  
  
Kuwabara: Fah! That won't hurt at all it's made of paper!  
  
Aoi: Wanna bet?? *evil smile, throws it like a ninja *  
  
Kuwabara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW THHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT HUUUUUUUURRRTTTTTTTSSS YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
It went on for one hour  
  
Everybody: *sweat drop *  
  
Yusuke slaps Kuwabara on the head and.  
  
Kuwabara: @_@  
  
Hiei: Hn. Idiot! That was just an illusion!!  
  
Aoi: TEE HEE  
  
- - - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - Wild: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHh help!! HELP HE'S CHASING ME!!  
  
Kurama: gggrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Yugi: Climb a tree!!! That way he won't be able to reach you!!  
  
Wild: oh.. Why didn't think of that!! ^_^'  
  
Yugi, Yami: -.-'  
  
/ Yami.. they're soooooo strange/  
  
//you just noticed??//  
  
/no./  
  
// this is getting stranger by the minute.. first people's pants goes on fire, then peole gets smack on their head, a person in need of medical attention he needs to go to the mental hospital..lol and now this?? A guy chasing a girl who acts like a cat?//  
  
Wild: I can't help it if I act like one?!!  
  
Yami:.. Now they can read mind??  
  
Yugi: this is strange Yami: Well.. I'm off  
  
Yugi: Where are you going??  
  
Yami: nowhere.  
  
Yugi: O.o Can I come with you??  
  
Yami: no.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Yami: because I have to do some thing.  
  
Yugi: Like what?  
  
Yami: oh I dunno commit suicide?!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Your not telling the truth, are you hiding something???  
  
Nervous Yami: .n..oo..i'm ..not hiding any thing.  
  
Yugi: heh ok..  
  
Yami: Yes!!!!!! I'M GOING ON A DATE WIT SERENITY.  
  
CLIFF HANGER!! I'm hanging on a cliff ^_^ lol - - - - --- - ------------------------------------  
  
I don't like this chapter. It's too boring I may not update any more.. It depends. Well? Read and review! AND GIVE ME IDEAS ON MAKING PEOLE ACT WEIRD!! I'm running out of ideas. tell me if I should update more chapters. 


End file.
